The Unsinging Angel
A 5 year old little angel who can't sing befriend with a teenage orphan kangaroo and they help with angels human friend and kangaroo adopted human sister.à Plot One time in the Heavenly Realm, there was a 5 year old little angel named Crystal and she has trouble singing, everytime she tried to sing her voice will break everything, her two aunts, Ruby and Emerald the Double Angels gave her a harp to play music. Then Crystal went down to earth and she met a 12 year old girl named Hannah Haines, who lived with her mother, Grace and then a friendly ghost, Casper and his best friend, Kat Harvey came and they help Crystal and Hannah about their problems. After having adventures with Casper, Kat, her father, Dr. James Harvey and his uncles, Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso the Ghostly Trios, Crystal and Hannah were being visited by Australian American girl named Olivia and her older kangaroo sister, Toulee the Teenage Orphan Kangaroo and they were very nice with them but Toulee's arch nemesis, Friedrich McDennis was trying to harm her but Crystal used her hard singing voice and knocked everything on him. Toulee thank Crystal for saving her, so she, Olivia and her father, Ranger Edger William have a great time with her, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels and returned home to Australia and rejoice Mrs. William. 3 weeks later, the evil poacher Friedrich McDennis has his next evil plan to counter the Haines house so he needs something to get rid of the Haines family and their Angels friends. But Mathilda tod him that they need of Jean Moris, Jap and Nick again just like last time so they and Friedrich and his gang use one of the building trucks to capture the good guys and destroy their home. But Crystal and the Double Angels save Hannah and Grace and fly them to Australia. They tries to stop Jean Moris, Jap, Nick, Friedrich and Mathilda but the Haines house had been destroyed. Meanwhile in the People's Republic of China, the immortal witches and warlock Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun and one of her siblings, her boyfriend and his cousin, Xiangliang, Zuiqi, Shuxien and Fa'er-Nuo hears the Haines house had been destroyed by by Jean Moris, Friedrich and their gang, so they must rebuilt it and stop them. But Zuiqi told her sister, Huaxing, where are Crystal, the Double Angels and the Haines where are they going to live if the house has been destroyed, Huaxing told her that they are going to live with Toulee, Olivia and their parents in Australia. She, Zuiqi, Xiangliang, Shanying, Shuxien, Ka-Lun and Fa'er-Nuo have got an idea to have two French ladies and their angels move to Australia. At Australia, Toulee and Olivia are playing tag and they were touching, but they heard something came from the sky and it was Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels, and they told them that the villains destroy their homes and the immortal witches and warlocks needs to defeat them and rebuilt their home so Toulee and Olivia invited Crystal, Hannah, Grace and the Double Angels to come live with them and their parents, they were so glad so they can't be homeless. So they have a plan to stop those villains and rebuilt Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Toulee and Crystal Show episodes